Many prior art infant mattresses having various comfort features have been developed in recent years. Most of these infant mattresses have been used to address the issues related to infant apnea and sleeplessness.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,604, to Boggs discloses a baby bed having an air mattress connected to a bubble chamber for vibrating the mattress in an arrhythmic manner to prevent apnea.
Another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,072, to Cummins, in which a comfort cushion for infants provides a fluid filled mattress, and an alarm system for alerting a heartbeat change of the infant.
Yet a further recent approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,475,441, to Soberal, in which a baby comforting apparatus provides recording of actual mother's heartbeat and the mother's breathing.
One of the disadvantages associated with these prior art infant mattresses is the lack of support means to prevent the infant from rolling off the mattress, as well as lack of means for using a sound producing and thermal pillow.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an infant thermal breathing bed with an inflatable mattress and support means in combination with a thermal and heartbeat sound mechanism to mimic the inhalation and exhalation of a mother's chest.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there may be a significant demand for an infant thermal breathing bed having the above-stated features of the present invention.